Second Chance
by Basket Case Duane
Summary: After 3 years in jail and major therapy Mojo Jojo is ready to lead a law abiding life. The Powerpuff Girls want to help him, but will the rest of the city accept Mojo's new attitude?


Second Chance  
  
Mojo Jojo felt uncomfortable sitting down in the hard wooden chair in the middle of a concrete room. In front of him was the parole board and the prison psychiatrist whom he had been seeing since his incarceration. Behind him was the warden and two armed guards ready to blow away the monkey if he tried to escape.  
  
"This parole hearing for is now in session, the Townsville parole board will now review the case of Mojo Jojo." Said a man at the table before him. Mojo felt hopeful, the board would indeed see he was a changed chimp.  
  
"Mojo, you have served only a few years in the penitentiary for your crimes against the people of Townsville, yet Doctor Greywal has testified that you have changed dramatically." The Judge read off a sheet of paper. He turned to Mojo Psychiatrist Doctor Greywal. The woman was middle aged and had much experience with felons, she was a much respected member of the Townsville community. "This is correct?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Mojo was simply confused and angry. Under the odd circumstances of his birth, Mojo did at first attempt to lead a normal life but was rejected because of his appearance. Remember when Mojo committed the crimes listed though he had great intelligence he was still technically a newborn and was acting out at the town that hurt him as such. I have had great progress with Mojo over the past three years, and I believe he now understands and regrets what he has done." The doctor replied with confidence.  
  
Mojo felt very grateful, it had been three years ago when he was imprisoned for his many offenses, this time it for real, no escaping. He was under constant supervision by armed guards and he was also in isolation unable to plot with Him or other fellow super-villains. Then he was assigned to see Doctor Greywal, and she really helped sort him out. His anger, his hatred for the Powerpuff Girls, they all began to fade after working with her.  
  
"Is that true Mister Jojo?" The Judge asked Mojo.  
  
"Sir, I have deep regrets for what I did to this city and it's people. I Mojo Jojo blamed all of them for something I had no right to. I was indeed incorrect and all around wrong in my actions. It is through the actions of my wonder Doctor that I can now see that."  
  
This caught everyone besides Dr. Greywal off guard.  
  
"Mojo Jojo, you once plagued this city and it's protectors the Powerpuff Girls." Another member of the board said. The man wore glasses and had grayed hair. "If released would you pose any threat to the Powerpuff Girls?" He asked.  
  
"No I would no, I truthfully would never attempted to harm the Powerpuff Girls again. I would not so much as muss a hair on there heads." He swore.  
  
"That is Good to hear Mojo, because it was by their wishes and their wishes alone that we grant you such any earlier chance at parole." The man replied.  
  
Mojo's eyes went wide, those three had been instrumental in getting this chance at freedom? Why? He shot a looked to Dr. Greywal who smirked. That woman must have contacted the girls about his progress, he had not been allowed visitors while under heavy guard. He should have known only the girls would have his life sentence cut down to such a short time. The parole board talked among themselves for a moment and turned back to Mojo.  
  
"Mojo, the board has agree under the recommendation of Dr. Greywal and the Powerpuff Girls you will be granted conditional parole. You will released under the supervision of the Powerpuff Girls." The Judge stated. Mojo opened his mouth to object but closed it, knowing this was the only way. "But Mojo is you so much as steal a chocolate bar, your going behind bars forever no matter how much the Powerpuff Girls complain this time. Court adjourned."  
  
The guards and Warden were completely shocked. Dr. Greywal walked up to Mojo was got off his chair.  
  
"Freedom! Freedom! No longer imprisoned! No loner forced to dwell in a state correctional faculty!" He shouted joyously.  
  
"Congratulations Mojo." She stated, they shook hands. He gave her a sour look.  
  
"You went over my head." He complained, not very angry just annoyed.  
  
"They came to me, the girls wanted to know how their brother was doing, they were delighted to hear you were getting better." She told him. Mojo was surprised.  
  
"Do they know that I will be forced to live with them?" He asked. "I bet they will be unpleased by that."  
  
"Mojo." She started. "They really fought for you. They campaigned for your freedom, they really wanted you to get a second chance. They are going to be happy."  
  
Mojo sighed a bit. "I've done so much wrong."  
  
"But you can redeem yourself now." She promised.  
  
"I will not let you down Doctor."  
  
"Mojo, I know you won't." They hugged. Mojo was lead out of the room by the guards.  
  
He was allowed to change out of his prison clothes to his normal outfit and was led to the prison gate.  
  
To his surprise there stood his three slightly older looking siblings.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Mojo"  
  
"Jojo"  
  
The all smiled. Behind them was a car, with the professor getting out of. A real second chance, he would not waste it.  
  
Next Chapter: Mojo and his family get reacquainted, will they be able to accepted him in their lives? Will the city forgive the for megalomaniac? Not if HIM has anything to say about it. 


End file.
